The present invention relates to a tourbillon-type timepiece mechanism, comprising a cage, means for pivoting this cage on a casing of the timepiece, a kinematic link between the axis of this cage and a motive barrel, a hairspring pivoted at the center of this cage and an escapement mechanism engaged with this hairspring, the pinion of the escape wheel of this escapement mechanism being engaged with a toothing joined to said casing.